3,2,1 battle!
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: It's the Shimigami tournament which has non shimigamis too, and who will win the ultimate prize? The crazy stage, the intense battles, can you feel it! Read and see what happens. Fate only chooses 1 winner. Review! Byakuya vs Yumichika!
1. Welcome!

And, this is my seventh story, and the fourth one that needs to be updated *Sighs just like Matsumoto and Hinamori in bleach 239 when their zanpakutou spirits were fighting*

This time, there will be NO KISSING so all you people deprived of sexual humour and romance, I pretty much am sorry, well until the last chapter, which is a long way. XD

Anyway, please read though, and people offended by my earlier remark, I'm sorry*Fuck you* Joking! I'm really sorry if I offended you!

Well, I don't own bleach, though I'm Asian.

* * *

"*Cough!* well welcome all of you present here." Yamamoto Sou-taicho spoke up during a meeting of random people one day.

"What's the urge, Yama-jii?" asked the flamboyuous Kyouraku Shunsui.

"Yea, old fart, what's the urge. I was about to kill someone." cried the bloodthristy Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Shut it, Zaraki." Hitsugaya Toshiro scoffed coldly. Kenpachi sent a death glare but knew he couldn't attack him for two reason. 1. He can't fight a captain. and 2. Hitsugaya is strong enough to defeat, kill, freeze, and do whatever else with one strike.

"Stop fighting. Anyway, I'm gonna hold the erm...737th Shinigami tournament. But it will include non-shimigamis ?" some people cheered, like Kenpachi as always, while the rest were discussing.

"Well, I'm up for the challenge." cried the crinsom haired warrior, Renji Abarai.

"Wouldn't mind using my hollow mask, eh?"as Ichigo smirked.

"Well, I got the 32 names, and it's an immediate knockout battle." Yamamoto said.

And here are the participants

Cojiro Sasakibe

Soi Fon

Omaeda

Kira Izuru

Isane Kotetsu

Momo Hinamori

Byakuya Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

Sajin Komamura

Tentsuzaemon Iba

Shunsui Kyoraku

Hisagi Shuhei

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Rangiku Matsumoto

Kenpachi Zaraki

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Jushiro Ukitake

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia Kuchiki

Isshin Kurosaki

Uryu Ishida

Sado Yastuorda

Kisuke Urahara

Yoruichi Shihoin

Shinji Hirako

Gin Ichimaru(Yes he survives the war)

Zennosuke Kurmadani

Hanataro Yamada

Ganju Shiba

Ryuken Ishida(He needs more love!)

And here are the 5 golden rules

1. No killing the other guy. Yes, you Soi Fon

2. No one shorter than 145cm except Toshiro Hitsugaya is forbidden to enter in this tournament*Hitsugaya heaves sigh of relief

3. No asking of fans to interrupt the battle. You will be disqualified, balls chopped, and eaten by Komamura's brothers.

4. No asking of a fellow competitor. Both will be disqualified.

5. Winner will be decided out of best of 3.

* * *

And, on the next day, there was a... 100000 supporters appearing at the Stage of Shimigami(Couldn't think of a better name...) supporting their favourites. Posters, fireworks, even a mascot could be seen. Yamamoto, wearing a polo tee, soccer shorts and a golf cap, sat on the chair, while next to him was Unohana, the healer of the injured. Do you know what the good thing about the stage is? It can change! Yes, just like pokemon, the stage can change. Like water, Ice, fire, grass, room of mirriors,even in darkness, woah....

And the first two competitors were picked from the hat.

"First up, on the left, is Shimigami substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo!" his fangirls cheered.

"And on the right, is Ganju Shiba!" no one cheered. Poor him.

"And the field for this battle, is....." as a screen(hey they're pretty high tech these days.) showed all the maps popped out. As it shuffled through, it stopped on a red hot one.

"It's in a volcano!" and everyone cheered, almost tearing the roofs, well there were no roofs.

"And begin!"

* * *

Okay, how? I will post the fight by tomorrow, how does that sound, or maybe even today?

And I hope for reviews!

Cheeriyo!

* * *


	2. 1st round Ichigo vs Ganju

This is the second chapter, and since tomorrow my exam's Chinese and I really sucked at it, I won't study! Ha ha. I have to learn chinese, it's my second language, I'm required to take them.

Anyway, I don't own bleach, because I can't release bleach 241 at the moment.

* * *

As the stage formed a volcano dome, the temperature soon got burning. Toshiro, who sat very very far away, was sweating. He didn't like the heat, so he used his overflowing reiatsu to cool himself. Ichigo wiped a sweat off him and turned to his opponent, Ganju Shiba, of the fallen Shiba noble house. He had to be aware of him, after all, he is a master of suprise.

"Ichigo, this battle is to prove I'm better than you!" Gnaju growled arrogantly.

"Well, we have to see about that!" as they got onto the platforms. It was actually this area of lava with many platforms, and the battle strategy for this is careful anticipation, which both hotheads don't have to endure this heated arena.

"Go!" as the siren screeched the whole of seireitei.

"Hiyah!" as Ichigo charged forward and attempted a slice at him, but Ganju dodged. He reached for his ammunition, and grabbed a ball of the Shiba's family specialty, Fireworks.

"Battle-Level Shooting Flower- Senpen Banka!" as he threw it at the incoming shinigami, who cut the bomb into half.

"Getsuga Tensho!" as a crescent blast erupted from his blade and was swung at a tremendous speed, which Ganju tried to dodge, but he got hit in the chest, with blood trickling down the cut.

"Temeh... come for me!" as he arrogantly took out his meat butcher zanpakutou(Yes he has one, and it really is a meat butcher knife). and charged at the strawberry. The latter used his mastery in shunpo to dodge the rotund man and grabbed the cloth of Zangetsu, swinging it around, and landing a huge, deep slash on Ganju, which Yamamoto declared "Round one, winner, Ichigo!" as he smirked while Ganju received treatment.

10minutes later, round two started again.

Ganju, with the thrist for revenge, came rushing towards him. Ichigo predicted so and jumped onto another platform. However, Ichigo then noticed the fatso kicking off a pillar and used" Seppa!" on the platform Ichigo was wanting to land on, and in turn turning it into sand, and when Ichigo stepped on it, it melted and later hardened, trapping the hero and at the mercy for the firework manipulator.

"Battle level Shooting flower- Senpen Banka!" as he unleashed a fury of explosives into Ichigo's face.

"Gah!!!!!!!!!!" as he flew towards a pillar, clearly worn out and blood flowing down his head, blurring his vision. Ichigo's fan girls were crying in hysteria and cursing the ugly man, calling him "FUCKING UGLY DUCKLING!" and "Bitch!" Ganju heed none of that as he took his zanpakutou out and attempted to stab him, but suddenly, felt an Erie spiritual pressure.' _What the! It's like a hollow!_' as he looked at Ichigo. Holy crap! What was on his face? It was his hollow mask, which he donned on.

"Ganju..." he said, with his voice distorted by the hollow's influence." You are too arrogant. Preapare to sleep well tonight! Bankai!" as black and red smog covered him and when it all went away, produced a man with a black sword. He moved out of the place at a speed Ganju can't keep up.

"Getsuga, TENSHO!" as he unleashed black spiritual energy from his sword and Ganju tried his best to block it off with his sword. However, he soon felt his nemesis at his back.

"Too slow! Hiyah!" as another Getsuga Tensho erupted from his blade and a very destructive explosion followed. When the dust cleared, Ichigo's mask broke off and he held Ganju, covered in blood, and handed him over to Unohana.

"And the winner of round one" said Yamamoto in a hyper voice, like it was such an awesome battle, which wasn't,"IS KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" as his fangirls cheered and squealed.

* * *

"Next up, is Soi Fon!" as the lesbians cheered her on. She turned to Yoruichi and expected her to smile, which she did '_Yoruichi-sama smiled!_'

"And her opponent is....Kisuke Urahara." as his supporters, who wore bucket hats, cheered.

"Temeh, Kisuke..." she growled.

"Ah, Soi Fon-san, yo!" as he fanned himself.

"And the stage is.... the world of mirrors..." as the screen showed a picture of a reflective arena.

* * *

Okay, I know the battle was a load of crap, but please, it's ganju! I don't know what to write about him, I needed to go to da website to see what his attacks were! anyway, review plz! Thks!

Can't wait for Urahara and Soi Fon, in the world of mirrors.

Hehe....


	3. 1st round Soi Fon vs Urahara

I'm bored, sorry, what can I do?

Probably my last for the day.

Unless I really am that bored. Luckily I can write fast. Helps in my history where I'm supposed to give 150 words answers, and I finish it in 5 min where others that 10-15min.

I don't own bleach, or else I'll translate this story to a game, like "Bleach, Shinigami Tournament!"

* * *

The ground shook as suddenly Mirrors erupted from the ground. Soi Fon and Urahara jumped onto the newly formed arena. However, instead of the open stage, this was more of a maze, with mirrors on the sides of the walkways. So, the trick here is the element of surprise, which both are experts in.

"And go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamamoto exclaimed into the microphone as the fans cheered and streamers flew. Everyone knew this was going to be a good battle, after all, it's a rivalry between the both of them. And the one that knew this the best was the shuko master, Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Okiro, Benehime." as his blade emerged from his cane. Urahara knew this was going to be difficult for him, as Soi Fon was an expert in hiding in the shadows. He needs to be alert.

As the inventor ran passed the roads, he caught a glimpse of a yellow sash, reminding him of Soi Fon's one. He stood and thought ' _Hmm... If I was Soi Fon, I would do two things. Fool the enemy and attack from behind, or be stupid and show him my sash to attack._' He then decided she would be smart to do the first, so as he crept closer, he found the yellow thing, and turned back expecting her to attack from his back, but soon felt a stab in his stomach. He turned back to see Soi Fon, with her zanpakuto inpanted into his gut. He sure didn't expect that. As she took the sowrd out, she shunpoed all around the area, confusing him, and the mirrors didn't help.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain freak scientist was given an instruction by Yamamoto.

"This is a bit boring. Can't ya add more mirrors?"

"Sure, Nemu!" as she pressed the button and out of nowhere, more mirrors were prejuding out of the ground, and they were of different heights, this making judgement making more difficult.

* * *

But Urahara wasn't going to give up. "Nake Berihime!" as she swung his sword at a sillouette of hers. She jumped away but he noticed something.

The mirror reflects his attacks.

This was definitely an advantage he would use.

He decided to search for her, and wound up at an area with mirrors all over 360 degrees. He stood, and she pounced!

"Nake, Benihime!" as he turned and swung the female zanpakuto in her direction.

"Haha! You missed me! Yoruichi Sama overestimated you! You're a dumb fuck!"

"And you're worse than a bitchy ninja!" as he smirked and shunpoed away. She didn't know why but thought that the sly man would attack her from the back, but soon met a wave of red energy as it blasted upon contact.

"Woah!!!" said Richiki, who was the guy that made sure they don't go out of the humongous boundary.

"Round one, Kisuke Urahara!" as his fans with bucket hats cheered.

* * *

Round two proved to be a more heated contest, to prove who was best. Soi Fon was focused on the offensive, as she wanted to beat the stubbled man hands downs, literally.

Urahara ran through the maze again and looked up. Soi Fon, not hiding, and attacking her?

"Shuko!" she exclaimed as her powers ripped her back and sleeves. "Uh, oh... " Yoruichi smirked. This is definitely going to be fun. And to add to Urahara's misery, her shuko was perfect.

"Hiyah!" as she blasted an energy blast at him. He tried to dodge and barely, but soon noticed her behind him.

"Nake, benihime!" as he tried to protect himself with his blood mist shield but it wasn't strong enough to protect himself from the immediate effect of the shuko blast and he crashed into a giantic mirror, and it smashed into pieces.

"I think he's dead." Soi Fon remarked coldly as he tried to walk off. Until she heard a blast from the rubble and looked at the bloody Urahara. He tried to attack but dropped.

"Round two, Soi Fon!" as the lesbians went wild and kissed each other in the excitement.  


* * *

Urahara got up after his treatment. He knew that Soi Fon now was serious, and couldn't afford to goof around. That was his queqe to show his secret attack.

"Round 3!" as Soi Fon charged at him. She knew this was going to be over, fast, deadly, and swift.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!" as the stinger emerged from her hand. With the shuko activated, she was showing her hand to hand deadliness.

"Nake, Benihime!" as he attempted to block it with his blood mist shield, but she kept on pummeling him. He then decided to rule the game.

Urahara stabbed the sword in the ground and pushed himself up, catching her by surprise, jumped over her, pulling the sword out and unleashing his blast that hit her at point blank!

Soi Fon was hit in the shoulder luckily or she would had died. She then unleashed her greatest weapon.

"Bankai!" as she held her rocket launcher.

"Jakuhō Raikōben!" as Urahara came running up to her. However, he found himself in the same room with Mirrors 360degrees around the place.

"Bye bye!" as she blasted the entire area! The aftershock was so great Yamamoto nearly flew out of his seat!

However, a shadow emerged from the dust and out came the man with his shield protecting him.

"Shred, Benihime." as bullets shot out from his shield and felled the assasin.

"Yamamoto, which is me, I don't know why I'm so high today, pronounce Urahara Kisuke the winner!" as the bucket hats were thrown into the sky, and the lesbians cried in each other's arms.

* * *

"For the third battle, it's 7th squad captain, Sajin Komamura!" as dogs barked in excitement.

"And the lucky one to face him is...revealed after showing the map."

"And it's... in Antarctica??" as the stage grew cold. Hitsugaya loved it and turned to Hinamori.

"I love the cold, but can you warm me up?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"And the lucky one to face Sajin Komamura is 5th squad fuku-taicho, Hinamori Momo.''

The eyes all were zoned to the hair bunned girl.

"Ah crap, and I will feel very cold during this battle..." Hitsugaya sulked.

* * *

God, and I thought the Ichigo and Ganju battle was boring, this is worse!

But for those reviewing especially feronia. wings, thanks!

Goodbye!

5 more till we overtake DIGIMON!!!

why am I so cranked up man...

Seriously, why am I?

* * *


	4. 1st round Hinamori vs Komamura

Hello, and I am about to tell you something boring.

This is the next chapter.

Hooray.

I feel...bored, and I need sugar. Anyone care to donate some?

I don't own bleach, but if I did, I would give you all free stuff, like Ichigo plushies, blah blah blah.

* * *

Hinamori left the seat, which was next to Masumoto and Hitsugaya, and walked down the isle.

"Don't wet yourself there, Hinamori!" Hitsugaya taunted/cheered. She sent a death glare back.

And also, many dogs were barking to Komamura, encouraging him. Let's just say they did their battle cry.

"And one, two, two and a half...." Yamamoto said. Both looked at him.

"Three go!''

* * *

So, it's antarctica, and it's well freezing, in fact, I bet Komamura has frozen hair. It's actually a platform of ice and surrounding it are smaller, moving platforms of ice. And, for those smart ones, yes they're on top freezing water. Hinamori unsheathed her sword, while Komamura charged at her. She dodged easily and landed on a smaller platform. She nearly slipped then! She was freezing too. She then had a idea.

First, he drew Komamura into attacking her. Komamura blindly followed her and later stepped on a platform, where he began to shake, and Hinamori cried"Hajike, Tobiume!" as she sent crinsom balls to her foe. She took advantage of his clumsiness to overcome the opponent. Just then, Komamura had an idea too. He used an undentified kido spell and broke all the surrounding plaforms! What a way to destroy the making of an exciting story! So, anyway, Komamura took out his sword and cried "Roar Tenken!" as he unleashed the arm at Hinamori, which made her crash into an ice pillar. Hinamori dropped into the ice cold sea. Luckily, Unohana reached there on time.

"Round one winner, Komamura!" as the dogs barked in unison. One Hinamori fan threw a piece of meat into the pen so as to make then shut up.

* * *

So after her treatment, Hinamori got up onto her feet and resumed the battle. She noted that Komamura loved going onto the offensive, and she knew what to do.

Hinamori showed off her shunpo skills and managed to make Komamura stop and think on which way she would come from. Hinamori would also unleash a few kido spells to intimidate him.

"Okay, I had it!" as our hair-bunned girl stopped and he charged at her.

And then...

He couldn't move.

"What the fuck?" he cried.

"I trapped you in a kido net, and I made it invisible, so of course you can't see. That's why I shunpoed around, just to make the net. Hajike, Tobiume." as a the rope was ignited and burnt Komamura senseless.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he lost all his hair.

"Round two winner, Momo Hitsu-I mean Hinamori!!!" as the fans cheered. Hinamori didn't hear that, but Hitsugaya did. He raised his reiatsu to warn Yamamoto.

* * *

As Komamura grew back his hair, he took his fighting stance and unleashed bankai. Hinamori just stood there, dumbfounded. She doesn't have bankai! How is she gonna survive?

Komamura then appeared behind our peach girl and slashed. Hinamori dodged, but soon found a huge gigantic sword about to strike her She was going to get killed!

"Bakudo no. 61. Rikujokoro!" as six beams of lights trapped the animal and apparently, stopped the attack. She took advantage of this oppotunity and walked up to our dear man's best friend.

"Hado no. 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!!"

as she unleashed a devastating blast of Kido at him. Who taught her these? Tessai smirks.

"RAWR!" as the beast emerged from the dust and attempted to pounce on her.

"Bakudo no. 37. Tsuriboshi!" as the suspending star emerged and threw Komamura the other way.

"Hado no. 1. Sho!" as Hinamori appeared behind and used the kido spell to blast him into the sky. He dropped and Hinamori used her ultimate spell, something Aizen used before. Hmm?

"Hado no. 90. Kurohitsugi!" as a black box engulfed our furry friend and tortured him. He fell, bleeding.

"Winner of battle three, squad 5 fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo!" as the fans cheered and threw hair buns everywhere. Seriously, hair buns?

"That was a crazy battle, Hinamori." Hitsugaya walked up to her. She slapped his arm. "What was that for, bed-wetter!" he chided.

"For that, Shiro-chan." she said.

"Well, let's enjoy the next battle then."

* * *

As they sat down, Yamamoto screamed through the microphone again! Seriously, the people in this tournament are screwed. Did someone feed Yamamoto drugs?

"ANNNDDDDDD!!!!!!! The next guy is Tetsuzaemon Iba, fuku-taicho of squad 7!" as they yakuzas did their dance.

"And versusing him is, Mr foxy himself, Gin Ichimaru!!!" as his fans, with creepy ass eyes and huge spooky grins, applauded.

"And the field of choice is... Las Noches? That's boring...." as the stage got set up.

* * *

Well, to tell the truth, I expected better, but it's just round one! We have to clear the noobs first! The action will begin soon, and because it sounds a bit boring, next chapter will be special!!! Because there will be two boring battles! Yay.

Thanks to feronia. wings and byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan for the reviews!


	5. 1st round Ichimaru vs Iba

And sry for the long wait guys, I couldn't think of anything then. I'm pretty sorry, and disspointed in myself. (Bad Rolf!)

Anyway, thks feronia. wings once again! And of course, not forgetting Sky Zephrus and iice usagii. Thks for ur reviews!

Let's start this short chapter.

* * *

"Yea!!!!" as Yamamoto screamed through the mic.

"No, seriously Yachiru, did you feed him sweets?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeap!" she chirped.

"No wonder." as he sighed.

"Now, let's start the match in the incredibly huge map of Las Noches!" as the arena switched to the area where Ichigo and Grimmjow fought. Slowly, the two got onto a huge platform.

"Start!!" as they charged.

* * *

Ichimaru started to attack Iba, who had already unleashed his shikai. As they sent strikes and dodged them, Iba unleashed "Hado No. 31. Shakaho!" as he attempted to hit him at point blank, but he clearly dodged and shunpoed behind him, attempting a stab with his short sword, however, Iba parried the strike and swung one in. Ichimaru placed his blade in front of him, but Iba's strike sent him flying towards a giant pillar.

"Is that all, Gin?" as the Yakuza grinned.

"Ikorose, Shinso!" as he flipped his sword and unleashed Shinso at full force. Iba thought he dodged it, but Ichimaru swung the elongated sword in his direction, causing him to block it. He could not dodge it; It was too much pressure. Just then, he felt the sword getting shorter, but the blade's still coming at him. As he glanced to the other end, he saw Ichimaru moving forward as his weapon got shorter.

"Oh, holy cow..." as Ichimaru muttered a few words "... march to the south! Hado no. 31. Shakaho!" as he blasted him from point blank.

"Temeh..." as he fell into the desert.

"Round one, winner, Ichimaru Gin!" as the creepy fans smiled... well creepily!

* * *

Round two got under way and they charged again. With every strike from Iba, the Yakuzas cheered, while with every strike from Ichimaru, his fans smiled... creepier... after their melee, Iba used "Hado no 33. Sokatsui!" as he unleashed a blue flame at Ichimaru, who opened his eyes in shock as he crashed to a pillar below.

"Seriously, how did you become captain in the past?" as he got onto the platform Ichimaru crashed into. As the dust settled, Ichimaru has his side facing Iba. He didn't know what was supposed to happen, but for safety reasons, used "Bakudo no. 61. Rikujokoro!" as the fox eyes got trapped. The shades wearing man walked towards him, not knowing...

"Ikorose, Shinso." as the sword shot out from under his sleeve and stabbed Iba right through the side of his gut.

"ERG! No..." as he fell and Ichimaru grabbed him and put him on his shoulders.

"You fought well, Tetsuzaemon." as he handed him over to Unohana while Yamamoto screamed " And battle four winner is Ichimaru Gin!" as his fans... well they opened their eyes and freaked the cheering crowd.

* * *

"That was surely a short battle, Hinamori." cried the yawning Hitsugaya.

"Yea, Ichimaru-kun beat him hands down." Hinamori added.

"Yay Gin!!! I love you!!!" as everyone stared at the well-endowed woman.

"Oops, haha..." as Hinamori giggled and Hitsugaya looked away.

"And next up is Isshin Kurosaki!!" as Ichigo slapped his head.

"He's gonna lose."

"Trust your dad." Rukia said.

"And his competitor... Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

"Okay, Ichigo, I believe you. He's gonna lose."

* * *

Sry for this being a short chapter, you can't actually do much with useless characters, and that's what the first round is for, killing them off :) But I promise that because this is short, I will post a new chapter tomorrow.

And thks for reading.

This is a very short story.

Tee hee!


	6. 1st round Isshin vs Hitsugaya

I lied, and I'm doing it now.

I don't own bleach, yea?

* * *

"And your arena, is a desert." as Hitsugaya scowled. He hated the heat.

"Do your best, Shiro-chan!" as Hinamori exclaimed to him. The whole stadium heard, and laughed their guts out.

"Stupid bed-wetter, when you come to my room, I'll punish you...hehe..." he thought in a sinister fashion.

"Oh, such a cute girlfriend, huh Toshiro?"

"What the... Isshin do you want to die..." he growled as he clutched the hilt.

"No, no, I got a family to raise. Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo. They need me."

"Let's get started!!!"

* * *

Hitsugaya charged at him, striking him while Isshin parried. The old man then attacked and Toshiro brought his blade in front of him to block, while he rolled under his legs and attemped a slash and got him!

"Woah, that was ea-his haori?" as he looked at the rag on his blade.

"Way of Omnitsu. 3rd of the Shinou. Utsusemi." as Isshin appeared behind him and slashed his back.

''Yoruichi taught me this." as he turned around. Not expecting a sharp pain through his back.

"I see, interesting." as he pulled the sword out.

"Woah, good, huh? Hado no. 31. Shakaho!" as he blasted Hitsugaya.

"That was fast again? Wait!" as Isshin knelt down to a tremendous spiritual pressure. He looked up, in the sky, where a guardian stayed.

"Soten Ni Zase..." as the weather changed.

"Hyourinmaru!!!!!" as he swung and on command, the ice dragon dived towards the pops and froze him to his bones.

"Ah... frostbites... my pee feels like it's frozen..." as he dropped.

"Round one, winner, Hitsugaya Taicho!" as his ever crazy fangirls screamed.

* * *

The next round, Hitsugaya had to face a rapid shunpo from Isshin, as he tried to pull him off. However, the captain was fast to take action.

"Hado no. 31. Shakaho!" as he blasted the ground and caused sand to Fly around.

"Gotcha! Hado no. 58. Tenran!" as he created a whirlwind and sucked up the sand, and spiraling around Hitsugaya.

"Goodbye! Shakaho!" as he blasted the tornado, causing a giantic explosion.

"And I won!!! Ye-what?" as he looked back, and a ice obelisk greeted him.

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru." as his wings flapped and dusted himself.

"Woah, impressive. Let's finish this off." as his reiatsu rose and his blade covered in a yellow burst of energy.

"Yea." as he raised his sword.

"Ryusenka!!!!" "Hiyah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As both charged towards each other. The image of a phoenix rose out of Isshin, while Hyourinmaru encircled Hitsugaya as they charged, and upon contact point, such a huge explosion was made, it put Soi Fon's rocket launcher to shame.

"HEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They raged.

BOOM!

As an even larger explosion erupted, causing some fans to fly away, while all screamed hysterically, except for Ichimaru's supporters, who were still smiling. Can't they stop smiling!?

As the dust settled, there stood the two man.

"You did me proud, my second son." as he collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks, Isshin." as he held him over his shoulder.

"The winner of that final blow, and that match, is Hitsugaya Toshiro!!!" as the stadium was echoed all around with triumphant shouts of joy.

"Ergh... So sweaty..." as he rushed over to the stand and to the bathroom for a shower.

"Good job Shiro-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Oh, bout that, meet me in my bedroom after this tournament. You're gonna regret it." as he smirked and dashed for the showers.

* * *

"And for the next battle, it's Hanataro Yamada!" as the meek shinigami rose from his seat.

Everyone were discussing on who was his opponent. Whoever it was, he would win.

"And his opponent, Kenpachi ZARAKI!!!! WTF!" As the stadium gasped in shock.

"Oh yea, time for blood!" Kenpachi snarled.

"Oh, hell..." Ichigo whined.

* * *

Sorry for another lousy chapter again, but as I mentioned and ur sick and tired of hearing it, let's get rid of the noobs first, huh?

I will post the next battle latest by thursday, but be reminded.

SHOCKS DO HAPPEN!

Oh, and in sch today, we played bossaball! It's really fun, go check it out on youtube. Don't ask about how they set the equipment though, if you wish to know, pm me! Thks for reading!


	7. 1st round Kenpachi vs Hanataro

Well, next battle I guess. Short and simple one, since there's nothing to digress on. XD

Thks to ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan, feronia. wings, john(Who are you, haha.), Sky Zephyrus and Momo- Toshiro for reviews.

I don't own bleach. And I'm sorry, this chapter is short.

* * *

"Are you fuckin' serious!?" a supporter cried from the stands.

"Yea, Hanataro's gonna die, get killed and his throat slit. Wait, that's the same thing..." another mentioned.

"Oh, hold 'yer horses! I don't care what happens, Kenpachi can't kill!!" Yamamoto spoke through the mic.

"Oh, god damn it..." Kenpachi grumbled.

"What are you, a murderer?" The old man spoke up.

"Okay, after this, one-on-one. Sounds good?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yea, very good. Well, heck the insane man, let's start the battle, and for this stage, it'll be in a dojo ring!!" as the said stage appeared and the competitors got on it.

"Start!"

* * *

Kenpachi dashed first, striking Hanataro down the chest. Everyone gasped. They were fearing for his life. Kenpachi then took his eye Patch off!! He started slashing him till Hanataro didn't have the strength to attack anymore. His body laid there, lifeless, and all Hanataro could do was to hold his Zanpakuto.

"That...was...good...Zaraki Taicho..." the ever polite healer said.

"Come on, show me, at least your shikai." Kenpachi growled.

"Okay. Fufill, Hisagomaru." as his soulslayer turned into a scalpel.

"So small! What the!" as he saw Hanataro slash himself ten times. "You trying suicide? Wait..." as Hantaro's wounds healed.

"Oh. My. God" as Hanataro blasted energy out of his weapon and Kenpachi flew all the way out.

"Erm, where Zaraki Taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

"Seems like he had left the battlefield, simpleton." Mayuri commented.

"Well, seems like Kenpachi Zaraki is out of this ring, and therefore, Hanataro is the winner." as the meek shinigami smiled at the cheering crowd.

''Ah, Arigato..."

* * *

"Next battle, is the ever fat, Omaeda!!" No one cheered. How sad.

"Hey, you forgot the Ma-"

"Heck your first name. It's so hard to write." Yamamoto was crossed. Omaeda was scared till he peed in his pants.

"Just joking. And the opponent is... Kira Izuru."

"Oh, god... fatty and emo..." Ichigo sighed.

"Go Kira-kun!" Hinamori cheered.

"If you win, you'll pay me for sake!!" Matsumoto cried.

"For pete's sake..." Hitsugaya slapped his forehead.

* * *

Oh man! I'm so sorry this has to be very short! I promise the latter battle will be a bit tincy wincy longer! Yes, this battle is how'd you say, a filler episode. XD

I'm sorry once again. I will post this on Halloween night after all my other stories, I promise.

As for some of you that don't know, I'm gonna write a new story soon. I got inspired by this idea, and I'll tell you when the next battle's out.

But here's a preview. Differs from the one I wrote yesterday, so please relax...

* * *

_"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya cried out._

_"Oh, Shiro-chan, we're in the same group as ****** and ***** and *****!"_

_"Oh, joy. I know that."_

_"Well, who's our facilitator?"_

_"ME!!" the gangsterous voice broke the akwardness._

_"Oh, no, god help me..."  
_


	8. 1st round Kira vs Omaeda

Now is the time you've been waiting for!!! Sorry that this was kept in the locker and without an update, so, here it is. I just slept in the afternoon since I was bored, and it was delayed by 3 hrs. I'm sorry, I slept because I was bored or something.  
Thks to feronia. wings, who's in a straight jacket now,XD, Kira Michi, Aoi- Mizu, Sky Zephyrus and Thunder claw03 for the reviews!!  
I do not own bleach in any way possible. I don't know how, but I can never own bleach.

* * *

The two combatants stood on the battlefield, waiting for the stage to be changed.

"Kurotsuchi Taicho, what's taking you?" Yamamoto asked the inventor. Mayuri nervously punched the button but nothing worked.

"I think it's spoilt. It's gonna affect, like 5 games, at the least." Mayuri spoke.

"You &^*&^%&^$$%^$%#&*&%$#$#&^$&**^(^(^*%$#$^%%^$%$#%^^**(()&)&)&^!!!" as Mayuri turned his head away from the Sou-taicho, avoiding the incoming spittle he would unleash.

"Well, we can't keep them waiting, we've gotta start. Kira Izuru and Omaeda-"

"Marche-"

"URUSAI!" the command unleashed a torrential wind, that blew a rice cracker into Omaeda's throat, chocking on it.

"Start!"

* * *

Kira went into the attack. Thinking that Omaeda was a lump of lard and so he would have a worthless stamina and hopeless stamina to boost. He shunpoed all around him, landing strikes, only to be blocked by Omaeda. He stood in front of him, getting into a shakaho position.

"Hado no. 33. Shakaho!" he sent a ball of fire right into that direction. Omaeda shunpoed away and Kira suddenly noticed him, about to slash. '_What the...that's fast!'_

"Bakudo no. 39. Enkosan!" the spiritual energy around him compressed to form a shield that guarded him from losing his hair. He finally realised that he had underestimated the fat fella, and started taking him seriously.

"Hado no. 58. Tenran!" he unleashed a great tornado of unbelievable force at Omaeda, catching him off guard, but he shunpoed out off the way and behind Kira.

"Bakudo no. 21. Sekienton." he uttered as he threw a smoke bomb around Kira.

"Tenran!" he released a tornado again and this time, he caught Omaeda and he was flying around the twister.

"WAAAHHHHH!!!BLEAHHH!!!!!" as disgusting liquid was sent all over the battlefield.

"Bakudo no. 62. Hyapporankan!" as he held a pole in his hand, and threw it, breaking it all into smaller pieces, getting caught in the twister, and knocking Omaeda all over.

"Ow! Damn it-OW! STOP-OW! SHIT TH-OW!" and the storm finally died down, and all that laid was a dead pig.

"Round one, Kira Izuru!" as his fans, emo diehards, slit their left wrist as a way of congratulating their hero.

"Blood, hearts, guns, knives. Slit, pierce, write a emo poem, fatality." they chanted.

* * *

And the next battle got under way. Omaeda unleashed his shikai immediately and started crossing swords with Kira. The latter had to be extra vigilant, still not forgetting his incredible speed, and his method of surprising.

"Lower your head, Wabisuke!" his zanpakutou bent in 2 ways as Omaeda jumped up and attempted to throw is chain ball at him.

"Wah!" but Kira shunpoed.

"Die!" Kira dodged again.

"You will pay!" and he jumped over Kira. He simply used his shikai to parry it away.

'As planned...'

Omaeda repeated this again, and Kira hit it twice.

'2 to the power of 3. 8.'

"Game over!" as he leaped again. Kira whacked the ball and chain away again, but this time the weapon didn't exactly fly away.

"GACK!" it landed on Kira.

Everyone gasped. A ten ton load was on Kira. The spikes piercing his flesh...

"I'..m Ok...ay..." he gave a thumbs up and collapsed.

* * *

The final showdown was going to be a heated affair, as it was make or break. Kira, sealing back his zanpakuto, charged at Omaeda, and he used the same smokescreen attack as before but he couldn't seem to fool Kira.

"Shakaho!" and he hit Omaeda at point blank.

"Curses. Crush, Gegetsuburi!" as the flail was transformed and he swung it at Kira, who just dodged it, but received a small cut on the cheek.

"It's now over, Omaeda." as he held his sword at his neck. " Bakudo no. 61. Rikujukoro." and Omaeda was stunned, and unable to move.

"Lower your head, Wabisuke." as the gullotine-shaped sword took it's position.

"It's all over, Omaeda."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

He pulled the sword back.

* * *

The crowd gasped. Hinamori covered her mouth. Matsumoto chocked on her sake. Gin opened his eyes, wide. Ukitake coughed out blood. Ichigo was stunned. Hitsugaya was shocked until he dropped the watermelon he was eating.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!" Hey, he isn't dead?

"You aren't dead?'' Kira remarked, repeatedly pulling the zanpaukutou, to behead Omaeda.

"WAHHH!!!!!" he screamed again.

"Erm, stop that. I can't behead you, you're too fat."

"WAHH...." and Omaeda fainted due to the shock of him losing his head overwhelming him.

"Weird. The winner is Kira Izuru!!" as the cheers of a few of the spectators roared across the stadium, while his fans slit their right wrists, in showing their support to Kira.

"Bloody hell." Hitsugaya uttered.

* * *

"And now, for the next battle, it's gonna be Yoruichi Shihoin!" as the cats meowed.

"Go Yoruichi-san!" Urahara cheered.

"And her competitor is, Matsumoto Rangiku!!!" and all the boy cheered and cat-whistled.

"Boobs fiesta..." Ichigo and Hitsugaya said in unison.

"Sick kids..." Rukia and Hinamori replied, giggling.

"Shut up! Both of you are flat!!" they growled. The girls smacked their respective partners.

* * *

Not good at all. It wasn't as expected. Argh.... I'm sorry. I will promise to make the boobs fiesta*woops sorry* I mean next battle better. I promise.

So, thanks for reading this, and as usual, this is my confirmed last preview for my new story. It will be posted tomorrow, latest Thursday.

_"Byakuya. Are you sure you can take care of such a big group?" Ichigo asked._

_"Of course. We captains are skilled at that."_

_"But there will be 20 odd people wanting to irritate you. How'd you deal with that?"_

_"That's why we learn bankai, idiot."_

_"Oh..." Ichigo runs away from Byakuya, not wanting to be a victim._

But wait, there's one more thing. Join the Insane Army. I mean, really Just join. **theinsanearmy. proboards. com**

Okay? So, bye for now!


	9. 1st round Matsumoto vs Yoruichi

Well, I know you've been waiting for this. Sorry for posting this late. I totally forgot about this.

Thks to feronia. wings, Sky Zephyrus and ByakuyaxRukiaRuchikifan for the reviews.

And so, without further ado, let's continue!!!

* * *

**Yoruichi vs Matsumoto**

As Matsumoto walked along the pathway to her battle, many boys whistled and cheered her name. "Mat-Su-Moto!!!"In return, she would blow them a kiss and the males were left stary-eyed as she walked on stage. Already there was Yoruichi. Matsumoto already knew about her from Ichigo, and she was hella of a fast woman.

"This is going to be one good catfight." Ichigo smirked as a midget questioned him on why he said so.

"Rangiku-san's zanpakutou is Haineko, which means Ash Cat, but we already know that from the zanpakutou form. Yoruichi-san can transform into a cat, and she definitely looks like one."

"Oh, now I get it..." Hitsugaya uttered as he looked on. "Did you actually notice this battle is actually for the fanservice for the little boys."

Ichigo nodded. "Yea, seeing all the boys having an erection makes me sick. Stupid little minds..."

In the distance, Yoruichi and Matsumoto actually heard their exchange. "Hey, Yoruichi-san, after this battle, how 'bout we torture both Ichigo and Taicho?"

"Yoruichi cracked a smile. "Not bad, but let's include Byakuya in."

"Perfect!" she cooed as she heard Yamamoto's instructions to begin the battle.

"Nyah!" Yoruichi cackled.

* * *

Matsumoto brought out her sword as blocked all the blows that were being inflicted to her. Yoruichi was too fast. All she could do was block. Then, she had an idea. If she needed to block with her sword, why not block without it?

"Unare, Haineko!" she growled as the sword turned into ash and attacked Yoruichi, catching her offguard.

"Hado no. 31. Shakaho!" she cried as she shot a crimson ball at her and there was an explosion.

"Okay now that's do-" but suddenly felt her shunpo behind her and unleashed her hidden daggers and one happened to slice the side of Matsumoto's hip. The ginger-haired woman her woman while hissing in pain, but she swung her sword to command it to attack Yoruichi.

"Too slow." she said as she came from behind, did two spinning kicks and an uppercut as she floored Matsumoto.(AN: You know the third opening where Yoruichi defeats four ninjas with that one move? Yes that one.)

"Round one, Yoruichi Shihoin." as the cats meowed.

"Matsumoto promised me to do all my paperwork for a month if she loses." Hitsugaya chided with a smirk.

"And what are you going to do? Sleep with you-know-who?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Not funny Kurosaki. I have defeated your old man, don't make me do the same to you." he sent an icy cold glare.

"Fine..." Ichigo pouted.

* * *

So, after being treated for her injuries, Matsumoto got up and rubbed her cheek.

"Yea, you got a good punch and kick. I would do that, but I'm too lazy..." she stretched.

"Well, that was an impressive tactic to distract me and use a quick kido spell. Usually, people won't dodge that, but I am the goddess of flash steps, so it's almost useless."

"Well, we'll see." she said as she took her stance.

"Begin." Yamamoto boomed through the loudhailer and Yoruichi immediately shunpoed around her.

"Bakudo no. 58. Kakushitsuijaku." as she started tracking Yoruichi, who suddenly appeared behind her, and was about to attack her.

"Hado no 4. Byakurai." she shot through her sleeve and hit Yoruichi's arm.

"Gck!" she groaned in pain as she held her arm.

"Shuko!" she cried as her clothing ripped.

"Let's go, Haineko." Matsumoto called on to her partner.

"This is it, Hiyah!" Yoruichi cried as she charged at her.

"Hado no 12. Tsuzuri Raiden." as her sword was infused with electric energy. "Let's go!" as she charged too, and a big explosion occured.

* * *

As the dust cleared, both combatants were still standing.

"Yoruichi-san, about our meddling of Kuchiki Taicho's, Ichigo's and my taicho's mind, wait for me..." as she hit the floor.

"The winner is Yoruichi Shihoin!!!" the fans all cheered.

"Okay, sure." she muttered into her ear as she held her on the shoulder.

"Matsumoto officially has to do paperwork." Hitsugaya chided.

"So evil, Shiro-chan..." Hinamori patted him on the head.

"I'll make you do my paperwork for a month too if you still call me that." Hitsugaya raged.

"Shiro-chan!" Ichigo giggled.

"Kurosaki." he stated clearly. "I never gave you permission to call me that."

"Okay, chill..."

Just then, a lion plushie came into stadium and happened to stand next to the four shinigami, Rukia included.

"I heard there was a boobs fiesta, so I came as fast as I could!"

"Kon!" Rukia exclaimed. "It's over, and what boob fiesta?"

"Oh it- Nee-san!!!!!" she cried as he flung himself to her.

"URGH! GET AWAY!!!'' she stomped him onto the floor and walked away.

"Aw... Nee-san is being ev- Oo, who's this cutie??" he cried.

"Erm, Hinamori Momo." she forced a smile.

"Kawaii!!!" he cried as he flung for her again, but she stepped on her, just like Rukia, thinking it would work.

"Nice, angle." he muttered. Hinamori turned a thousands shades of red.

"UH!!! EEPPP!!!!!" She cried but soon found him frozen. The one that froze him grabbed the toy.

"You mother fucker!! Don't touch her!!!" Hitsugaya went rampant on him.

"Ah, sorry." Kon tried to reconcile.

"You mother-"

"And the next battle, is Renji Abarai!"

"Oh, Renji's turn, huh?" Ichigo said.

"And his challenger, Ryuken Ishida."

"Woah, this otta be good." Ichigo commented again.

"I still have that fight with the younger one*." Hitsugaya scoffed as he returned to his seat and threw Kon to thy kingdom come.

"Shiro-chan, you're so mean, I me-" her words were cut off by a kiss by him.

"Shut up, I just don't want him to look up your skirt."

"Because he loves you!" Rukia squealed.

"Shut up Kuchiki." Toshiro sent her an ice glare.

"Fine, let's watch..." Rukia lamented.

* * *

*Remember the second opening, the fight scene with Ishida and Hitsugaya that never happened? Yes, if you've guessed correctly. I won't tell you.

So, so sorry, for the long awaited battle. I have a mental block actually, and forgot about the story, so i'm sorry!!!*Readers all walk out.*

Mou, evil people. Kidding! But I really am sorry! I will update this one soon, I promise!

So, please, stay tuned for the next chapter. By the way, Obama was in MY FUCKIN' COUNTRY! HELL YEA!!! I WANNA MEET HIM!!!


	10. 1st Round Renji vs Ryuken

I promise I didn't forget about this chapter, unlike the last one. I was just getting ideas, and my injury didn't help me. But, I've recovered, so here it is.

Thks to feronia. wings, ThePurplePencil, AnimeLurver4everandevr and Sky Zephyrus for the reviews!!

And without further ado, I shall continue with this battle

* * *

**Ryuken vs Renji**

"This bespectacled man, who has unusually blue hair like that short captain, I just forgot what his name was..." Yamamoto boomed through the microphone while looking at Mayuri, who has yet to fixed the stage. "Hurry up, will you, clown freak?"

"Be grateful I can't do an experiment on you." Mayuri shot back an ugly face and he continued his repairs, with Nemu by his side, assisting.

"Toshiro! Gramps was talking about you." Ichigo said cunningly as he grinned widely, while Hitsugaya shot a 'One more time you say that I'll kick your ass' look. Ichigo sighed as he mumbled"Is that supposed to be scary?"

"As I was saying, the man, whose a bad parent-"

"Excuse me?" the said man shot a seele schneider at Yamamoto.

"Hey! I'm just doing my job! The man, who is also known, as the "**LAST QUINCY**", Ryuken Ishida!!" as no one cheered, except for Ishida.

"YAY! DADDY!!"Ishida cheered and clapped his hands as everyone's gaze met him." Oops, erm..." he mumbled, uneasy.

"And, his competitor, the red-head, the stupid one, the man who thinks he's so darn cool because he has tattoos, the only lieutenant to have achieved bankai so far... Renji Abarai AKA Pineapple!"

"Renji smirked as he clapped his hands walking onto the ring"Yea, I like that Sou-Tai- "He then remembered something."Wait, pineapple!"

"Yes. Don't dilly-dally, I want to start this."

"So, you're the lieutenant that beat my son before he went to Soul Society, right?" Ryuken stated coldly as he adjusted his tie.

"Yeap. And you're the daddy. How cute of your son to call you that." Renji grinned sinisterly as he unsheathed Zambimaru.

"You'll regret calling me that, you know." as he formed his bow.

"BEGIN!" as the fans cheered on.

Renji dashed right for Ryuken and attempted a slice on his opponent's left, but Ryuken just swayed to the right, as he shot an arrow at Renji, but he shunpoed just in time, and appeared behind the Quincy, and tried backstabbing him, but Ryuken superbly used his right free hand and took out a seele Schneider and parried the blow, while throwing a ginto tube, and chanting the incarnation "_A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Quintuple Restraining Frames!_" as Renji was about to be enclosed in the shell...

"Hoeru, Zambimaru! HYAH!!!" he cried out as he swung his whip around and broke the supposed to be binding spell.

"Impressive, for a shinigami lieutenant." Ryuken said stoically.

"Not too bad for an old man." Renji laughed as he wiped his mouth and swung Zambimaru. However, all Ryuken needed was to shoot an arrow and the whip changed direction, as he jumped up and took out one of his lightsabers.

"This is the end." he said, about to stab Renji, but the latter smiled.

"Higa Zekkou. Sorry, Zambimaru." he called as his blade shattered and shot straight for Ryuken, slashing him in 5 places as he dropped onto the floor.

"Not that high and mighty, eh?" Renji flicked his nose as he was about to walking away, thinking he accomplished a victory, as there was no way the marksman could attack with the nerve in his left hand slit, but...

"GAH!" he cried as he turned back, to find Ryuken moving with ease, as he fired another torrent at him, felling the primitive warrior.

"Never underestimate your opponent. That is called Ransotengai, and as it's name suggest, I can control my body parts with my brain, and a string made of spirit particles will attach to the body part I want to use, just like a puppet, being controlled by strings." he told Renji as Unohana raced down to heal the both of them.

"Round 1, Ryuken Ishida!!"

"YAY!! WAY TO GO, DADDY!!!" everyone stared hard at Ishida. "Hey, why can't I support him!"

* * *

"Round 2, start!" Yamamoto cried as both went neck to neck again. Ryuken took out his Seele Schneider and striked at Renji, who used his blade to parry it away, and bent low for a swipe at the legs, but Ryuken jumped high up into the sky.

'I_f I hit lower, by the time he drops onto that level, Zambimaru would have met that same level._' Renji thought as he summoned Zambimaru, who chose to fight with the pain.

"Hoeru, Zambimaru!" as he swung his whip at a lower level, and expecting to hit him...

"Huh!" Renji gasped as Ryuken was floating in the air, on a platform made with spiritual energy.

'_That technique. Oh no, crap!_'

"You've been left defenseless."

"Oh, no dude. No way in hell!" as he cried. "Bankai!"

Red reiatsu surrounded him and his blade as his weapon turned into a bone snake and he gained his cape.

"Hihio Zambimaru." he stated coolly. "Go!" as the teeth of the beast gripped his leg and swung him onto the floor.

"Gah!" Ryuken yelped as pain rushed through his body and blood gushed out from his mouth.

"Round two, Renji Abarai!"

"Oh, no. Daddy..." Ishida whimpered as he saw his father fall to Renji.

"Ah, crybaby Ishida." Ichigo laughed as he patted his back.

* * *

"Round three, but first, because this fight is quite exciting, I'll tell you the draw for the next battle." Everyone grunted as Yamamoto drew the next two names.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." All the fangirls, apparently some Hitsugaya fangirls joined in too, screamed.

"And, Yumichika Asayegawa!" as all the proud, arrogant, and not forgetting ugly, man cheered his on.

"So, without further ado, let's continue!" as Renji's sealed blade charged at Ryuken, who drawn his seele Schneider again.

"I see your bankai is good." Ryuken remarked as he pushed Renji's blade away. "But what if you can't use it?"

"What do you- what?" he heard a clang and looked into the ground. His blade was sliced into half.

"What's the point of fighting with a broken blade? Licht Regen!" as with a release, a torrent of 1000 arrows shot straight at the fukutaicho of Rokubantai.

"Hehe." Renji smirked as he let go of his blade, with it suspending in air and turning in around.

"Hado no 58." as he grabbed it.

"Tenran!" as he unleashed a incredible blast of wind, that many were surprised, especially Ichigo.

"I thought he sucked at kido!"

"You don't even know kido" Rukia shot back.

"Oo, deep..." Kon, who was quiet so far, commented.

"Shut it, teddy bear." he smashed the plushie with his foot.

Back to the battle, Ryuken was flying in the air while Renji activated bankai. He then cried out. "Hikotsu Taiho!" as the segments separated, but suddenly, a drop fell right in front of him. He looked down, and was horrofied.

"Shit!" as Ryuken moved out of the seele schneider-made pentacle while Hihio Zambimaru shot straight at him, while the drop of liquid caused the area to blow up, causing a gigantic explosion.

"Woah, shit!" Ichigo cried out.

"What power!" Kenpachi, who was still flying from Hanatarou's attack, looked into the distance and licked his lips. "Maybe, I should do a 2 on 1 on them. But first, how the heck do I get down?"

"DADDY!!!" Ishida cried out.

And the dust settled...

* * *

And a cliffhanger!!! I'm so sorry, I thought this story was dumb, but after looking at it carefully, it was close, so readers, in your review, please tell me who you would want as a victor. Renji or Ryuken? Well, even if one is higher, the final choice is up to me, so don't go checking the reviews before I post!

Thanks for reading. There's a poll on my profile, please take it, especially if you read my story, This Is It.

Thanks again! And please, review! It's not a must, but I'll appreciate it. Well, if you want to decide their fate, you have to review!


	11. 1st Round Byakuya vs Yumichika

Sorry I took quite a while to update. Camp during the last week, duties, obligations, you know the drill. Also, I'm sick right now, so the writing might be bad and all.

Thks to Sky Zephyrus, ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan and feronia. wings for the reviews.

* * *

_And the dust settled..._

Renji was entirely covered in blood as he used Hihio Zambimaru to support himself up as Ryuken panted hard as he stood, though shaking, with his lightsaber as a support.

"Woah! It seems the two warriors are still standing!" Yamamoto screamed through the microphone as the crowd screamed that nearly brought the roof down. Just that, there was no roof. "Now, we'll see who's the first to fall!"

Ryuken, on the other hand, wavered as he coughed out blood. _'Shit. To lose to a shinigami...'_ as he collapsed onto the ground. "Renji's the winner!!!" as the crowd yelled his name. "Renji! Renji!"

The pineapple smiled at the fans. He knew he had worked hard for it, though...

He collapsed too. Both received medical attention later.

"That was exciting!" Matsumoto commented.

"I agree." Hinamori said.

"Renji's good." Ichigo said in reluctance.

* * *

**Byakuya vs Yumichika**

"Now, the noble man of the kuchiki family. The man with the second most number of fangirls after Hitsugaya, the man who is known to hug a cherry blossom tree and scream "Bankai!" is none other than captain, Kuchiki Byakuya." as the fangirls screamed his name, but Byakuya just brushed his hair and remained silent.

"And, the flambouyant man, who has beauty issues, who wears feathers on his eyes like in the 1940s, the man who, by many, are called gay, Yumichika Ayasegawa!"

Both walked on stage as they sent glares at each other.

_'It's against the Kuchiki Law to fight such an ugly man, let alone gay.'_

_'It's against my aesthetics to fight such a boring man. I'm beautiful!'_

"Nii-sama vs Yumichika?" Rukia asked.

"Yea, both just as fucked up." Ikkaku popped up from behind. He camouflauged himself as a lamp, somehow, with his bald head, so he shocked everyone.

"Madarae, temeh..." Hitsugaya cursed as he turned back to the fight. "This looks interesting... After all, we all know of Yumichika's true shikai."

* * *

"Go!" the signal was given for them to start as Yumichika called out Fuji Kujaku. '_It's not Fuji you bitch!'_ the spirit lashed at his owner.

"Shut up, Fuji Kujaku. We do what I want." as Yumichika attempted to slash Byakuya, but he shunpoed off too quickly and said the words "Hado no 4. Byakurai." but Yumichika dodged too, and tried using Kido too. "Hado no 31. Shakaho!" but it blasted straight in his face. "Damn!" he grimaced as Byakuya appeared behind. "Worthless, to be in the 11th division is a disgrace to the squad. Chire, Senbonzakura." as the petals sliced him all over and finished Yumichika off quickly. Byakuya's blade reforged back and he turned. "Not worth my time." he said in that usual tone of arrogance.

"Round one, and quickly too, Byakuya Kuchiki!" the fans cheered. Byakuya remained silent. _'There's nothing to cheer about.'_

* * *

The second round started off soon, and Yumichika used his sealed state to fight. He did much better, or actually, Byakuya was holding back. All Yumichika did was annoyingly dodge attacks and point the finger at Byakuya, who soon grew irritated. "Okay, I had it. Ban-"

"Now's our chance. Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku." as he used the vines to snatch Senbonzakura away to prevent the bankai from beng unleased. Byakuya went shock as Yumichika sealed his blade back, grabbed his enemy's, and shunpoed forward, slicing him twice and catching the captain offguard.

"Winner 2, Yumichika Ayasegawa!"

"What! Yumichika won!?" Ichigo was dumbfounded. Rukia too. Hitsugaya was unfazed.

"Kuchiki had that coming."

* * *

Finally the third battle(A/N: I'm sorry, I'm struggling with my illness, but I needed to complete this...) came about as Yumichika walked up with confidence_'I can use my shikai to prevent him from releasing. Great.'_ as he lunged on to Byakuya after the sounding of the horn, which Byakuya duly followed. Clashes of blades shook the stadium as Byakuya elegantly parried his sword away, but Yumichika would switch hands and block. Something he learnt from Ikkaku. Byakuya tried ending it again. "Banka-"

"Oh, don't worry, split and deviate!" as he grabbed the sword away, but he soon realised he brought back nothing. He heard Byakuya behind him. "Bankai."

"Impossible!" Yumichika was in shock as he turned back and saw the captain's haori. "Crap, not that move!" as Byakuya finished Yumichika off. "Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Winner, Byakuya Kuchiki!" as the fangirls squealed in delight.

* * *

"Wow, as expected from Nii-sama!" Rukia beamed.

"Sure, grats to Taicho." Renji snorted.

"Urgh, now, a higher chance of facing Byakuya...." Ichigo sighed.

The next matchup will be..." Yamamoto said as everyone focused on him.

"Rukia Kuchiki." the boys chanted her name. "Rukia marry me!"

"And Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"I'm glad to do an experiment of a Kuchiki." the freak said.

* * *

Sorry, once again, for the crap chapter. I'm reallly sick now, I don't even know what I have. So, I promise for a better next battle. Thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
